build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imorta777/Scenarios that I made for no absolute reason
The start One day you decide to build rigging, an exo-suit with cannons, and it comes with the soul of the ship. Like if you build Jintsuu rigging, Jintsuu's soul will be in the rigging. You can remove as much or as little of the soul, but how much of the soul left is how much you can control the rigging and how much you look like the soul. It will have a chance to control your body no matter how much percentage of the soul is in there, except 0%. Once it does start to control you, you can fight it or let it coexist. When it does start to control you, you will feel excruciating pain where your head shoots up, your eyes are wide open, all of your muscles tense up, and you will fall to your knees. If you coexist When you agree to coexist with the soul, the soul will dominate your body and it will look like the soul. It will have the personality as you, and you can only control it when there's a dire situation or you're experiencing pure anger. The only way you can truly coexist is if you persuade the soul to do it. Once you do persuade the soul, the body will disintegrate and two crystals will fall from the body, one blue and one magenta. The blue one is you while the magenta one is the soul, but there's no way for someone to restore you. Someone has to combine them so you and your soul have a new body. You'll start at the age of five and each 10 years is one year for you. How you choose a new caretaker/parents If you don't see someone in the first minute of your rebirth, you will regain your memory of your parents and you will try to find them. You will also have undying loyalty and love for the person even if they treat you poorly. Once your caretaker does die, which will be at the age of 10, you will desperately find a new caretaker and won't stop until you do. What you would look like and act like The body will look like the soul and the soul is dominant, but the only thing that you contribute is your memories. It works like this: if you hate the person, you will actively avoid them but you don't know why. You will be considered one of the purest beings on Earth and you won't be corrupted until you're 14. Until then, you are oblivious to most evil in the world, except death, and you will act like a small happy child throughout your innocence. The rigging you have will be based on your age. Since you will be five years old, you will have the weakest cannon for your soul's nationality (like if the soul is a Japanese ship, it will have a 12.7 CM cannon). You can summon your rigging out of thin air and it would be already attached to you. Abyssal transformation There is a transformation called Abyssal and it makes you stronger, and to do this transformation is a certain song you last heard before you became the new being. It will take around 30 seconds to transform and it will make you have more or stronger cannons. However, when you're transforming it will be the most painful feeling you'll ever feel in your entire life. Since you'll most likely be a child when you will figure this out, you will cry and be confused. The emotions are anger, crushed, deprived of affection, anxiety, despair, and other bad emotions. This transformation will last for about an hour. If the song stops mid-transformation, you will have some features of an Abyssal and have purple blotches on your skin as well. The longer you've been exposed to the music, the more you look like an Abyssal and more of the purple corruption envelops your body. What you would look like You will have black clothes, have pure white skin and hair, your rigging has now drastically changed by making your cannons have teeth and is very black, and your eyes will glow red and possibly one yellow if you really hate the world. Example of turning into an Abyssal when you're young You will cry in agony and once the transformation is done, you will wander and have no idea what to do. You will be lost and in the dark. You will look at people blankly and don't care about them no matter what, even if they are family. You just want to be left alone and think on why you're feeling this way. If you do fight it Since the soul is dominant, it will be extremely hard to win. If you lose, you will be a slave to the soul and do anything it asks for. If you manage to win, the soul will disappear and you can control the rigging without any problems. To fight the soul, you need to go hand to rigging combat. They will have rigging while you try to defeat them just using your bare hands. There is no point in fighting it since you technically wanted to change when you built the rigging. Category:Blog posts